When She Loved Me
by PlaneCrazy
Summary: Sonic loved his life. Everyday Amy would chase him for hours, eventually leading to the beach. It was perfect for him. But suddenly Amy realizes that she doesn't want to be chasing the blue hedgehog anymore. Songfic. "When she loved me" from Toy Story 2.


**A/N: So, I absolutely adore this song from Toy Story 2. I was thinking about Amy and Sonic and how well this song could fit in. So I decided to give it a try. Plus, the idea wouldn't leave my head unless I finally typed it down. **

**I do not own anything. The Song is "When She Loved Me" by Sarah Mclachlan. I HIGHLY recommend listening to this song before reading this story. It will make a lot of sense ;)**

**Oh and this is a songfic. Da! **** Enoy!**

**When She Loved Me**

_When somebody loved me, _

_Everything was beautiful._

I love days like this. Running through the forest at high speeds while I can feel the wind blow on my face, is the only way I know how to relax. I like to test myself. I want to run faster and faster every time. I love the invisible path I leave behind me. People could barely see I ran past them, if it wasn't for the leaves that fling up from the ground. I close my eyes and start to think. This is when I come to a sudden stop. I forgot I was being chased. I look around. Damn, I bet I lost her. Just as I said this, I see a pink blur running at full speed to get to me. She stops a few feet away from me.

"Sonic!" she said panting. "Will you ever stop for me?" she asked me.

I smiled at her. "C'mon Ames, you already know the answer!" I said with a wink as I continue with the chase. I can hear her groan at first but then she started laughing. I know deep down she loves when she chases me. We always have fun together doing so.

_Every hour we spent together,_

_Lives within my heart. _

It's been an hour or so that we've kept this going on. I decided to end it, like I always do, at the beach. I came to a stop and sat down in the sand. Boy was it good to sit down and relax. I liked ending my run at the beach. I do it mostly for Amy, though. It's my way of making it up to her when she chases me all day. When I saw her finally approaching, I noticed that something was bothering her. She looked sad. I frowned, I don't like when she's down about something. She's such a cheerful girl. She needs to be happy and energetic, not sad and depressed.

_And when she was sad, _

_I was there to dry her tears. _

When she finally reached where I was, she still looked sad. She took a seat next to me and stared out into the ocean. I decided to speak up.

"Is… something wrong?" I asked her. I couldn't really come up with anything better to say.

Amy sighed. "Chasing you is tiring." She lied down in the sand. I didn't really know what to say to this.

But I smiled at her, "Aw, Ames, but I take you here everyday don't I?" I saw her smile as she was enjoying the beach. I winked at her, "Besides I know, you love it." I smiled at her once again. She always cheers up with I smile.

Amy laughed her cute little laugh. "Going to the beach _is_ nice." She smiled at me. I'm glad she cheered up. It puts me in a better mood.

_And when she was happy, _

_So was I. _

"Plus! I get to tackle you with a hug everyday!" she said laughing as she launched herself onto me with her death grip, bear hug.

I started laughing too. I knew this was_ her_ favorite part.

_When she loved me. _

She finally let go of her hug and rested her head on my shoulder. She breathed in and sighed in relief. "I just love you so much, Sonic!" she said again. I smiled. I knew I really liked Amy a lot, but I know we can't be together.

However, I still get butterflies every time she tells me.

_Through the summer and the fall,_

_We had each other that was all._

I smiled as I ran past the golden and red leaves on the ground. Fall was one of my favorite seasons. Hey, as long as it's not snowing, then it's okay in my book. I run past the park. I glance behind me, I was now being followed. I smiled to myself when I think about that girl. She's right on queue. It has been like this ever since I can remember.

_Just she and I together,_

_Like it was meant to be. _

I let this running continue for an hour or so when I finally reach the beach again. I love when everything falls into place. I'm Sonic, world's fastest hedgehog, and well, Amy's the only girl that can keep up. Seems kind of perfect doesn't it?

_And when she was lonely, _

_I was there to comfort her._

The running days still continued to exist. Although today she didn't chase me. It wouldn't bother me so much but it's been a week and a half. I guess I'll go see what's up. Sure, there are times where I will go a week running and no Amy Rose. But she's always there when she can be. Plus, I'll go looking for her too. Say what you want, but I'm always there for her when she needs it.

It was already night, and I guessed of one place she would be.

_And I knew that she loved me. _

Doubt she can pass up chasing her favorite blue hedgehog. I know that she loves chasing me. Why wouldn't she?

_So the years went by, _

_I stayed the same. _

It's been 2 years, and everything was the same way as I know it. I like the way things are. Why would I want them to change? Although, lately, Ames hasn't been acting like herself. Something was up, and it was only a matter of time before she'll eventually tell me about it. I didn't want to ask her about it. I might just be paranoid. But I still get that feeling…

I run pass Amy Rose sitting on the bench. I run at a low speed, making sure the girl will see me and that today might be a good day for her to catch up. I continue forward thinking she's chasing me by now, but when I look back, she's not there.

What is going on? Did I say something? Was it something I did? I run back to see what's up. I guess I will ask her about this problem after all. Amy Rose was still on the bench. She looked like she was in pain, but not anything physical. I took a seat next to her.

_But she began to drift away _

After a while of sitting in silence, I eventually look at her. "Amy, are you okay?" I asked making sure she can hear the concern in my voice.

"No. Sonic I'm not." She sounded bitter. I can already tell that I won't like where this was going. I hear her sigh. "I'm going to ask you one more time, Sonic." I blinked. I really didn't know what she was intending to ask. "Sonic, when is this chasing going to end? I can't chase you forever." She was sad. I didn't like when she got sad.

I didn't know how to respond. But, she deserves the truth. "Amy… you know I like you…" I started but she interrupted me.

"Yeah I get it Sonic. You like me and you like what we have going on now. But that's not enough!" she was getting mad, I could tell. "Sonic, I _love_ you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but_ with_ you, not chasing you." I was staring at her… I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I put my head down to take everything in. "Sonic," I lifted my head to face her. She had tears in her eyes. "I'm not going to chase you anymore."

_I was left alone._

My heart sunk for a minute. But I couldn't think about that because right after she said this, she got up and left. I –wanted- to chase after her this time but I couldn't bring myself to it. Besides, I didn't believe her. She'll come back.

_Still I waited,_

_For the day,_

The first time I saw Amy since the "incident" was 2 months later. Two freaking months. Something was missing from my life and I knew it was her. Anyways, I saw her while I was running. She was walking in the park with Cream and Cheese. I didn't really know what to do, since I was not expecting this at all. But, I decided to run past her and smile. I guess I was expecting her to launch herself at me and tell me how much she missed me.

_When she'd say,_

"_I will always love you."_

But what I got made me even more upset. She waved and smiled at me politely. She didn't even _look_ excited to see me. I don't understand. Why can't things be the way they were and always have been?

_Lonely and forgotten, _

_Never thought she'd look my way_.

More dreaded months go by. I don't even know how many anymore. 6? 10? I don't care. I've been doing the same old, same old. Running. I feel like I'm not interested in anything else anymore. Sure, I run all the time. But I miss having my companion. I really need to stop this self pity. I knew there was only one thing that can make me truly happy. I'm going to go talk to her.

I didn't really know where to start looking for her, at first. But I run to Station Square Park. Whenever I am looking for Amy, I know I can find her here. She loves it. Ah-ha! I spot her talking to someone I don't know of. I can feel myself slowing down. Maybe I'm nervous? I shake it off and just walk to her proudly.

She spots me right away… and wow, I did _not _expect this.

_She smiled at me and held me, _

_Just like she used to do. _

"Sonic!" she screamed like the times I used to know. She ran as fast as she can and gave me a huge hug. "I've missed you! Where have you been?" she asked frantically!, with her eyes full of life.

I had to regain myself from what just happened. "Running." I said coolly, winking at her. She giggled. Wow! I didn't even realize how much I missed her laugh until now. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I mentally made a note to remember this, because I forgot what it was like.

"I really have missed you Sonic." She said smiling at me. I love her smile. I couldn't help but smiling back.

"I'm really sorry I haven't been here, Amy." I was serious with her now. She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I know you are Sonic." She hugged me tightly again. This time, I wrapped my arms around her. I didn't want to let her go.

_Like she loved me,_

_When she loved me._

When we finally part from this long hug, I look at her and ask, "Is there anything I can do for you? Anything? You name it, I'll do it." And I meant that. At this point, I'll do anything to get her back.

I noticed she hesitated for a minute. "Actually, there's something I wanted to give you, myself." She looked at me as if she was waiting for my approval.

I smiled at her. "What is it?" subconsciously, I let my fingers run through her pink quills.

She hesitated again. Something was up. The old Amy would have loved to have me run my fingers through her pink quills, but this time, she just looked uncomfortable. "Uhm, here…" she started digging through her purse.

What Amy handed to me, was worse than anything I could have ever imagined.

_When somebody loved me, _

_Everything was beautiful_.

Why am I doing this? I asked myself for maybe the billionth time today. I have to keep reminding myself that Tails asked me too. But boy, if it weren't for him, I'd be ditching this party in a heartbeat. I don't care if I said I'll do anything for her. That was before all this_ nonsense_ happened. I tightened my tie. God, I hate these penguin suits. I'm more of a care-free kind of guy.

I stop right in front of the church. I can't do this.

_Every hour we spent together,_

_Lives within my heart._

"Do you, Shadow the Hedgehog, take Amy Rose, to be your wife," the preacher started. I loosen my tie. Boy, it's getting hot in here.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do" I heard him say in his grumpy voice. Geesh, its Amy Rose! He can at least _pretend_ to be happy! This whole thing was making me mad. I can feel my palms getting sweaty. I swallow loud enough for Tails to look over at me suspiciously. I avoid his gaze, however.

"Do you, Amy Rose, take Shadow the Hedgehog, to be your husband." The preacher started once more. Uh-oh. I _really_ can't do this. Heck, I'm surprised I lasted this long. I let my eyes wander all about the church, as my foot was tapping anxiously on the ground. I felt Tails look over at me again. He was getting worried. And I was too.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better of for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

_When she, Loved me. _

And at that moment, I felt everyone's gaze at me when I sprinted out of the church before I could hear Amy say, "I do."


End file.
